


so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it

by seraf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, obi-wan is a shameless flirt, over the top metaphors, post Rako Hardeen arc, post crisis on naboo, this is SUCH a fanfic trope thing and SO self indulgent, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: there’s a smile rolling across kenobi’s face in the same lazy way that storm clouds breach the horizon; at once a subtle progression and just suddenly there.( and, like an oncoming storm, it usually meant some kind of trouble was coming with it, the pessimistic side of cody tacked on. a deeper part of cody, one he was currently vehemently trying to ignore, tacked on that also like an oncoming storm, cody found it beautiful. )





	so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it

he’s  _still_ not going to get over the beard being gone. 

it’s been a good few weeks since the rako hardeen thing, and general kenobi looks like… well, anyone  _but_ general kenobi, missing the swooping ginger hair and distinctive beard, hair currently short to his head and closer to a light brown. 

it means he and cody ( or some of the other 212th ) ends up running recon or spy missions a lot of the time, taking advantage of general kenobi looking like a complete stranger. cody isn’t specially trained in undercover missions, and he doesn’t actually think he’s any  _good_  at them, but that’s not stopped his general from taking him on - this is the fourth, so far, where it’s just been the two of them. 

they’re sitting on opposite sides of a table in an outdoor cafe, kenobi lounging in a way that made him appear almost  _feline_ in nature, all easy grace and eyes that wandered but with confidence and a sort of  _regality_. which is also sort of feline - it’s a look like he is ruler of all he surveys, and he knows this, but at the moment, it’s too much of an inconvenience to  _act_ on it. 

‘ you’re staring, cody. ‘ 

‘ hm? simply playing the part, ben. ‘

( it’s the name they’ve gone with for several of these, which has led to two separate occasions of a very tired cody calling kenobi ‘beneral’, which has sent commander tano into fits of glee both times. cody doesn’t get paid enough for this damn job. )

there’s a smile rolling across kenobi’s face in the same lazy way that storm clouds breach the horizon; at once a subtle progression and just suddenly there. 

( and, like an oncoming storm, it usually meant  _some_ kind of trouble was coming with it, the pessimistic side of cody tacked on. a deeper part of cody, one he was currently vehemently trying to ignore, tacked on that  _also_ like an oncoming storm, cody found it beautiful. )

kenobi leans forwards, acting as if he  _were_ about to stroke his beard and then frowning, resting his chin on his hand and propping his elbow on the table. as always, he’s magnetizing to cody, who leans back in a little bit without even really noticing it. 

‘ remember, we’re madly in love, so it’s all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it . ‘ 

he’s saying it with that sophisticated accent; a little bit of a drawl and rounded-out vowels, and he’s saying it with an uplift to his mouth; he’s teasing. cody thinks it’s secondhand nature for the man to flirt; he does it without noticing he’s doing it, easy as talking. 

for once, though, it’s  _his_ turn to surprise his general. 

( he can tell it’s a surprise because he’s suddenly so very close to kenobi’s eyes, and sees every minute detail of them widening, the dark flecks that seemed to fade in and out with the light and the steel in them. )

( he can tell it’s a surprise because he feels the sharp intake of kenobi’s breath as their mouths press together, and for a moment he feels like laughing, because it seems almost like obi-wan is taking the air from his lungs. there’s irony in there, somewhere. )

it was a surprise; teasing and cody’s push back, their back-and-forth dynamic. 

it should end with cody pulling back and the both of them laughing, resuming the conversation about the plans they’re here to find.

it should end with some propriety; he is a general and he is a commander and they are halves of a whole but not so like  _this;_ he is a jedi and he is a clone and they are different levels, he is not allowed attachments and he is not a person, and - 

it should end there. 

( it doesn’t. )


End file.
